<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Me First by Sashataakheru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841420">Me First</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru'>Sashataakheru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dom/Top!Alex fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bruises, Community: seasonofkink, Cuddles, D/s, Dom!Alex, Domination, Domspace, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Flogging, Held Down, Hog-tied, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Masochistic Dom, Obedience, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Power Play, Role Reversal, Rope Bondage, Stripping, Sub!Greg, Subspace, blissing out, drunk kink play, impact pain play, rope flogger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is determined to surprise Greg in the one way he won't see coming: Domming the absolute fuck out of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Horne/Greg Davies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dom/Top!Alex fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Season of Kink</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Me First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt 'power play' for Season of Kink round 7. <a href="https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85332.html">Card and fill are here.</a></p><p> Many thanks to @CursoryB for beta services and incoherent yelling as we worked out how to make this specific scenario work. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex pushed Greg against the wall, kissing him fiercely. Greg seemed startled, but the way he gripped Alex's hips as he accepted the kiss told Alex all he needed to know. This was going to work like a charm. </p><p>"You're going to hurt me tonight," Alex said, no trace of the usual submissiveness in his voice at all.</p><p>Greg looked at him curiously, though his voice, when he spoke, was less sure than it might otherwise be. "Oh, really? What makes you think I'm going t-"</p><p>Greg was cut off as Alex squeezed Greg's cock through his trousers. Then he very deliberately undid Greg's belt and slipped it free, slapping Greg's thigh with it to emphasise his point as he grasped his tie possessively. "Hurt me. Now, please."</p><p>"Ohh god, okay, sure thing," Greg said, not oblivious to how hard he was getting.</p><p>Alex smiled and pulled him into another hard kiss. "Good. I want <em>bruises</em>."</p><p>"Oh, god."</p><p>That was as far as Greg's thinking got before Alex led him by his tie into a hotel room and kicked the door shut behind him.</p>
<hr/><p>Greg stood by the door, watching as Alex went to grab something, unsure what on earth to do. Well, he knew what Alex wanted him to do to him. He wasn't entirely sure they should be playing in this state, though, given neither of them were in fact sober. They weren't properly blind drunk either, of course, because they knew they were going to fuck around later on; Greg liked being safe, and he felt vindicated in this decision since Alex seemed determined to make Greg hurt him tonight. Not that Greg was against that, of course. He loved hurting Alex. But drunk sex was one thing, doing kink stuff after drinking was quite another. There was a time and a place, right?, and it was definitely not here. So why wasn't he saying these things as Alex walked towards him with a rope flogger in hand?</p><p>"I need to hurt, Greg. I need you to hurt me," Alex said, giving him the flogger.</p><p>"Okay, what's brought all this on?" Greg said as he took the flogger, unable to look away from him. He'd never seen Alex like this before. He was... He was different. Not the simpering submissive little boy he was used to, but fiercely determined. It scared him a bit, if he was honest. He'd never had to handle Alex like this. He wasn't sure if he should be taking charge and putting a stop to this or just going along with it. The fact that he was unsure if he should take back control from a usually pathetically subservient man he had no trouble controlling otherwise told him how unsettled he was. Whatever Alex was trying to achieve, it was definitely having an effect. </p><p>"I just need to hurt. Hurt me, Greg. I need to be flogged. It's been too long. That kiss got me all fired up. I need you. I need your pain," Alex said. He pressed against Greg and slipped a hand down his trousers, stroking his cock achingly slowly.</p><p>Greg swallowed, fully aware of his own arousal. "Uhhh, sure, of course. Not going to flog you though. I don't use toys when I'm not sober. You know how hard I can hit. I could kill you if you're not fucking careful."</p><p>Alex pushed him back against the wall, pinning him there as he stared into his eyes, determined to get his way. "I need the pain. Hurt me. Now."</p><p>"Oh, fuck off," Greg said, trying to hide how unnerved he was, and yet unwilling to simply shove Alex away. Sure, he’d known something between them was going to happen tonight and he was definitely more than okay with that, but Alex had wanted to surprise him. Of all the things he had expected Alex to do, this was definitely not on his list. He just expected to find Alex falling to his knees before him to suck him off somewhere semi-public because that's what Alex usually got off on, but no. He was getting this instead. </p><p>"Yes, I’m going to later when you’ve bruised me all up. I’m going to fuck you. And you’re going to let me," Alex said.</p><p>"You are fucking not, boy," Greg retorted. Like he'd ever let Alex top him. Like Alex could even. Pathetic little boy. </p><p>Alex laughed, and it was a weird laugh that Greg didn't like. "Yes, I am, Greg. You're going to hurt me, then I'm going to fuck you, and then I'll let you pound me into the bed. And you'd better fucking make it hurt, alright?" </p><p>Greg startled, not expecting Alex to be acting like this. His hands were gripping his shoulders hard, like really hard, and if it was anyone else, maybe he’d have fought them off by now, but something about Alex’s demeanor - his dominance - was getting to him. He could feel his brain switching, which he absolutely did not want. He did not want to be submissive to Alex of all people. Jesus Christ. However, Alex using his arm against his shoulders to hold him in place was definitely threatening to get him there. Fuck. </p><p>"Alright, alright, I'll hurt you. Jesus. Go fucking strip and give me some skin to hit," Greg said, aggravated at being ordered about by this tiny stupid boy. He wasn't sober enough to be sensible, that much he had suddenly realised. If Alex wanted to hurt, fucking hell, Greg was gonna hurt the fuck out of him, just to spite him. And to teach him not to come to him demanding things.</p><p>Alex smiled and kissed his cheek affectionately. "Good boy." </p><p>"Oh, fuck off already," Greg said, pushing him away.</p>
<hr/><p>Alex backed off then, letting Greg go, confident he'd got what he wanted. He kept his gaze on him as he started undressing slowly and deliberately. There was no way he was going to lose control now by giving in to Greg's demands. So he stared at Greg, and threw each item of clothing aside, never looking away from him. </p><p>This was sort of the plan. Actually, this was most of the plan. He was glad Greg was willing to go along with it, because he'd have been disappointed at missing out on a chance like this. He enjoyed being able to watch Greg too, and see how he was reacting to all of this. He'd got his wife to help him practice stripping in a provocative manner, and while his movements were probably still a little stiff and awkward, the growing bulge in Greg's trousers told Alex that it was still doing its job. The eye contact, too, was definitely helping. He had a feeling he was going to win this battle of wills, going by the way Greg was being so still and passive. It was strange not to see Greg being dominant with him, and take up so much energetic space in a room, but to instead feel quite small and invisible, standing as he was by the door while Alex stripped in front of him. </p><p>Alex, like an absolute dick, might have finished off his stripping by stroking his cock slowly and teasingly, which made Greg inhale sharply. Alex smiled as he walked back towards him again, more than ready for the pain it would give him. </p><p>Of course, Greg hadn't moved at all, Alex noted. In fact, Greg seemed simply quiet but keen, the flogger hanging loose from his hand. He wasn't looking away from Alex either. Alex knew that because he'd been looking at him the whole time. Alex offered a challenging look, daring to goad him into hitting harder than he might want to. </p><p>"Prove you're going to hurt me. Flog my chest," Alex said, opening his arms to give Greg a clear target.</p><p>Alex's expression then was simply daring Greg to obey him. He didn't have to wait long before Greg stepped towards him and flogged his chest without a word. The thudding pain calmed Alex completely. He was going to get what he wanted. </p><p>"Again! Hurt me again, Greg," Alex demanded. </p><p>Alex closed his eyes as Greg flogged him a couple more times.</p><p>"That's good. That feels so good. Keep going. I'm nowhere near done yet," Alex said.</p><p>"You're weird, you do know that, yeah?" Greg said as he hit him again, having found his voice.</p><p>Alex simply smiled, contented. "I know. But keep going. I want bruises on my chest."</p><p>"Fucking weirdo," Greg said. "I do hope your wife knows what you're up to right now."</p><p>"Of course," Alex said as if that was the end of the matter. “Now keep fucking hitting me.”</p>
<hr/><p>Flogging Alex felt weird, Greg decided, when Alex was being all domineering like this. He was absolutely still doing it, because he did love hurting Alex, but the dynamic was very much not right. Instead of deciding for himself where he wanted to hurt Alex, and how much, and being so careful to hit only in safe places, he was now simply hitting Alex wherever Alex told him to hit. All it was doing was making Greg more submissive, which he really didn't want. He wasn't sure if that would help, or even if Alex would notice. Greg sinking into subspace like that wouldn't be helpful, because Alex would have no idea how to give him the right aftercare once they were done, and definitely wouldn't have prepared for it either. And yet, subspace was there, just being present, quietly offering a way to handle this situation and make the dynamic feel better if only Greg would give in.</p><p>"I don't think you've bruised my chest enough, Greg. Keep going. Harder," Alex said, interrupting his thoughts.</p><p>"If I hit you any harder, I'll break your bones. Calm down. Just take it for what it is, yeah?" Greg said.</p><p>"If I want it harder, you'll hit me harder," Alex said and pushed out his now quite red chest expectantly. "You know what I can take. Hurt me."</p><p>In any other situation, Greg would have simply said no and walked away. He didn't tolerate his boys pushing him around like this. But there was something about the way Alex was ordering him about that was different, and in spite of himself, he obeyed. Because he did want to make Alex feel good, and if that meant giving him a bit more pain, then so be it. Alex did have a huge appetite for pain, so if Alex was sure he could handle it, then what was stopping him? </p><p>"Alright, but just so you know, if this goes horribly wrong, you're the one explaining this to your wife. I refuse to take responsibility for your dumb pain kink decisions. You started this shit, so this is on you," Greg said as he prepared to flog him again.</p><p>"Oh, I know, Greg, don't worry. She knows. It'll be fine," Alex said.</p><p>"Alright, well, you wanted harder, so don't come crying to me if this is too much," Greg said as he flogged him again several more times, harder than he'd hit him before.</p><p>Alex didn't seem to hear him and took the blows without complaint. In fact, with each hit, Alex seemed to get even closer to blissing out. Greg noticed his face and knew what was happening, so he kept going until Alex seemed to be as out of it as he could be. It was a moment where Greg wanted to stop, or at least pause, and lay Alex down on the bed so he didn't hurt himself falling over. So he did just that, carefully guiding Alex down onto the bed with very little protest. Alex simply smiled up at him, eyes closed, clearly far away. </p><p>Greg sat beside him, cross-legged, just simply holding his hand, waiting for Alex to tell him what to do. He'd been in this position so many times before, letting Alex simply sit with the pain he adored while Greg watched over him. It definitely felt different this time, though, as Greg finally let subspace arrive, leaving him quiet and focused solely on Alex's welfare and the darkening marks on his chest that Alex had wanted so badly.</p>
<hr/><p>Alex had no idea why pain made him feel so good. He knew, intellectually, that it was a weird thing to get off on. But it felt so much more incredible tonight because he'd been fully in control of how much pain he'd been given. God, he never thought he could actually order Greg around like that, but he seemed to just accept it and do as he was told. The power rush made the pain feel indescribably good. And Greg had only hit his chest so far! He couldn't wait to see how it would feel once his whole body felt like this.</p><p>Fuck. Was this how Greg felt when he was ordering him around? Is this was Domspace felt like? Alex didn't really know, because he wasn't usually anywhere near Domspace, let alone interested in Domming, but Alex, it's fair to say, never did things by halves and if Key was going to keep dragging him for being so naturally submissive he was incapable of Domming, Alex decided to take things into his own hands and Dom the one man everyone said he wouldn't be able to Dom: Greg Davies, the Taskmaster Himself. </p><p>And man, did he feel incredible right now. Being in charge felt great! Being in charge of Greg felt even better! Greg was doing what he told him to do and fucking hell that was a trip and a half. Fuck. God, he was even <em>swearing</em>, and he never swore. The pain had brought on all the endorphins and he felt amazing. Coupled with the rush of Domspace and being in control of his own desires in a way he'd never imagined before, he was on a high like no other. Fucking hell. Coming down would be a nightmare, he was sure, but he didn't care. He felt too good to care right now. </p><p>He didn't mind that he was lying down now either. He didn't mind that Greg had moved him to the bed. It just made the pain feel even more glorious. Feeling Greg holding his hand made him smile, too, like Greg just wanted to remind him that he was still there and hadn't left him alone in the middle of a pain session. He sighed happily. Fuck, he was having such a good night.</p>
<hr/><p>Greg found himself simply brushing Alex's hand with his thumb, watching him in silence. He'd never been submissive with Alex before; that wasn't how they worked and that was fine. Greg tried to remember if he'd actually ever told Alex he was a switch, or if Alex's presumption that Greg was the big bad Dom he needed had negated the need to mention his switchiness at all, because Alex didn't need that. </p><p>Fuck, it'd been a long time since he'd been subby. Most of his kinky hook-ups and partners just assumed he would Dom, and since he didn't mind, that's what he'd done. It's not like he was bad at it, either. He was a very good Dom. But he hadn't realised until now just how much he'd missed being submissive. It gave him a focus of mind that he often found hard to grasp otherwise. </p><p>He appreciated that focus very much right now. Subspace was quelling the weird feeling that being submissive to Alex brought and simply made Greg focus on Alex. He felt very small as he looked at Alex's chest, watching his slow breathing, his chest rising and falling, and the red marks slowly turning into bruises. Alex's cock was still hard, too. In fact, after about the first three hits, Alex's cock had got hard and stayed that way. And yet, Greg could also see how relaxed Alex was. He didn't understand why pain relaxed Alex that much, but he couldn't deny that it worked. </p><p>If Greg was being the Dom right now, he'd be actively massaging him and cuddling him and soothing him, giving Alex the space and safety he needed to simply bliss out on the pain for as long as he needed. But Greg wasn't doing any of that because Alex hadn't ordered him to. So Greg sat quietly beside him instead, waiting to see what happened next, letting subspace take over his demeanor and his attitude, as he watched over his master to make sure Alex was okay. </p>
<hr/><p>Alex opened his eyes, gazing absently up at the ceiling. He was still smiling and his chest felt incredible. He became more consciously aware of Greg's slight touch, and the way his thumb was brushing his hand softly. He turned to look at Greg, seeing him simply sitting beside him, cross-legged, quiet and focused. Alex let the silence bring him back, reminding him that he very much wanted more pain, and that he was nowhere near finished yet.</p><p>"Get up. This isn't fucking over yet. I'm not hurting enough. Do my back and legs. I need to hurt everywhere tonight," Alex said, finding his dominant voice once more.</p><p>"Yes, sir," came Greg's soft, almost mumbled reply, which Alex didn't particularly pay attention to. </p><p>"God I need more pain, Greg. Hurt me. I need to hurt so badly," Alex said.</p><p>Alex closed his eyes in anticipation, not particularly hearing Greg's 'yes, sir', as he turned over onto his back, grabbing a pillow to prop under his chest, as he closed his eyes and waited for the next lot of pain to come. His skin was itching for it, and lying on his chest felt so, so nice too. Made the pain flare again in a very nice way. All warm and fuzzy. That's how he was feeling right now.</p><p>"Fuck," Alex breathed contentedly as Greg hit his back for the first time. Fuck did pain feel so fucking good. </p>
<hr/><p>Flogging Alex felt different now that Greg was in subspace. He was arguably a little more sober than he had been when they'd started, so he could at least focus a little more on only hitting the safe places to reduce the likelihood of injuring him badly. Subspace also gave him more focus on Alex's instructions, watching as his skin reddened up with each hit. </p><p>Flogging Alex's back and legs was also different to flogging his chest earlier, because Greg was deep in subspace, and could not fathom talking back or disobeying now. He was wholly in Alex's dominant thrall, hanging on his every word and order as he hit him in precisely the way he wanted to be hit. That's all he cared about now, following Alex's instructions to the letter. </p><p>After a while, Alex was close to blissing out again. Greg could hear it in his voice, and how he was giving him fewer specific instructions and simply demanding to be hit. Alex was moaning appreciatively, happily, his whole body glowing with calm serenity. That was the moment where Greg consciously lightened his blows, as he could tell Alex was just about done. He'd flogged him often enough to be able to read his body and his pain limits, and Alex was definitely close to being done now. A few more blows later, Alex raised his hand.</p><p>"Okay, boy, that's enough. Just wanna..." Alex's voice trailed off.</p><p>Greg stopped hitting him the moment he told him to stop and set the flogger down on the bed. He tried not to sound too anxious when he spoke. "What do you want me to do now, sir?" </p><p>Alex waved a hand vaguely. "Oh, you know..."</p><p>"No, I don't, sir. Do you want me to lie beside you for a moment?" Greg said. </p><p>Alex sighed heavily. "Oh yeah, sure, why not?" </p><p>"Yes, sir," Greg said.</p><p>Alex simply smiled as Greg lay down beside him, reaching over to stroke Alex's cheek softly with the back of his fingers. Greg had no idea if Alex was aware of the sort of care he really needed right now, or if he'd just let Greg do what was needed like he normally did. So he simply lay there, waiting for Alex to tell him what to do.</p><p>"Thank you, boy. I needed that. Fuck. God I hurt so much. Fuck. Fuck. Oh God," Alex murmured. </p><p>Greg smiled. "Just did what I was told, sir."</p><p>"I know, I know. Just wanna lie for a bit. Then I'm gonna fuck you," Alex said.</p><p>"Yes, sir, of course," Greg said.</p><p>Alex seemed to have run out of words at that point and simply seemed like he was far away again. Greg gently kissed the back of his hand and lay there in silence, watching him. He felt Alex would be out of it for quite a while this time. That's how things usually went once Alex had all the pain he needed. </p><p>Greg thought he looked so beautiful like that, lying there with his eyes closed, completely at ease with himself. He guessed that Alex wasn't thinking about anything at all, just letting the warm fuzzy pain sensations fill him and take all his worries away. Greg appreciated being still as well. They never did this enough, if Greg was honest, just lying together in silence. There usually wasn't time, to be fair, but tonight, at least, it seemed just the right thing to do. </p><p>While he hadn't been explicitly ordered to touch Alex or do any sort of calming actions, Greg couldn't help just caressing him every now and then, brushing his fingers over the red marks he'd made and watching the way it made Alex smile with utter contentment. Greg might have been the sub this time round, but he'd still made Alex very happy, and he couldn't be cross about that. </p><p>Even these small acts of care were enough to get Greg to begin to rise a little from subspace too. Not to any great extent, but they did bring him up, just a bit, since he was taking care of Alex like he normally did, and that was triggering his switchy brain again. He didn't mind though. He was happy to be subby for the moment if that's what Alex needed right now.</p>
<hr/><p>There always came a point for Alex where the pain stopped stinging intensely and instead faded into a dull ache. Alex loved being able to experience it so consciously like this, to simply let his body be still and notice the pattern of how the pain moved and faded. How his skin prickled and shivered as Greg touched him ever so softly. How he eventually remembered to slowly tense and release his muscles to make sure his body would be capable of fucking Greg, because he still wanted to do that. He was still too aroused to just take the pain and go home. </p><p>Alex wasn't quite aware of how long it took to feel like moving again. It usually came when the pain had faded to a certain point and his brain was no longer blissed out. Tonight, Alex noticed he reached that point when Greg began gently sucking on his fingers, giving him another sensation to focus on. It was a trick Greg had used on him before to help ground him after a hard flogging, and his brain was conditioned enough to react to it. Indeed, Alex would not have attempted to Dom anyone other than Greg in this scenario because Greg knew precisely how to handle him when he was flogged and blissed out. It was his one safety measure in going ahead with this plan so that this didn't end in diaster.</p><p>His mind feeling clearer and more in the moment after several minutes of finger sucking, Alex slowly began moving again, giving his body time to adjust to not being still anymore. Focusing on the list of exercises Greg would make him go through brought his mind back as he moved every part of his body and expanding his range of motion. By the time he'd finished the list, he felt a lot better and sat up, staring hungrily at Greg as he grasped his tie to pull him close.</p><p>"You've had those clothes on long enough. Need to fuck you now, Greg. Need to fuck you. You got me all hard and hurting and now I need to come. Go on, get your kit off. Now," Alex said sternly. </p><p>"Oh, uh, yes, sir, at once," Greg answered.</p><p>"Oh, and give me your tie. I'm going to blindfold you," Alex said.</p><p>"Yes, yes, of course, sir," Greg said hastily as he pulled his tie off and handed it to Alex.</p><p>"Good boy," Alex said. "Now, go on, get naked. I want to fuck that arse of yours."</p><p>Greg nodded and got to it. Alex stroked his cock slowly as he watched Greg undress, though Greg didn't take it slowly like Alex had. Greg stripped down quickly before lying down on his stomach, grabbing another pillow to lean on and another to prop under his hips, just to make things a bit easier for Alex. </p><p>"Ready, sir," Greg said as he settled into position.</p><p>"Good, good," Alex said, reaching over to rub and slap his arse cheeks roughly. "Time for me to own you at last."</p><p>"Oh, God," Greg breathed. </p>
<hr/><p>This wasn't the first time Alex had topped him, if Greg was being honest. It had happened a couple of times before, but that had been on Greg's orders, because he did like bottoming, even if Alex was mostly against it because he didn't feel he was very good at it. Greg disagreed, of course, because it did feel great, but he wasn't going to make Alex do something he wasn't that interested in so it was never really part of their play. But this time was going to be different, because Alex was Domming as well as Topping, and Greg was more than happy to simply lie there and let Alex fuck him. He was, after all, more than ready to come himself, but he wasn't counting on Alex letting him. He'd finish off himself if he had to. </p><p>He felt Alex get off the bed for a moment, though didn't really pay much attention to what he was doing until he clambered back on and lay over him, wordlessly tying Greg's tie over his head to blindfold him. Then he sat back and prised Greg's legs apart so he could begin lubing him up. Well. Fuck. Alex had definitely been practicing that, Greg noted. He wasn't just lubing, but teasing, and finger fucking him a bit to get him warmed up. Greg absolutely adored it, because he did love having someone play with his butt. He might have groaned happily.</p><p>"Arms behind your back. Now," Alex said. </p><p>"Yes, sir," Greg murmured and did so, moving his arms behind his back. He felt Alex bind them with something soft, with enough give that his shoulders weren't feeling strained. By the time Alex had grabbed his ankles to restrain him further, Greg was acutely aware he was being hog-tied, just like he'd done to Alex many times before, in a way that would still enable Alex to fuck him given his ankles weren't being tied together. Jesus Christ. If Greg thought this might help him rise out of subspace, he was very much mistaken. </p>
<hr/><p>"You're not coming until I say so. And if you come before me, I'm going to flog you instead," Alex said as he moved into position on top of Greg, having spent a little more time playing with his butt. He was being a tease by brushing his cock over Greg's anus and Greg was shivering in anticipation. </p><p>"Uhh I'll do my best, sir," Greg said.</p><p>"You'd better," Alex said as he slowly began to push inside him. </p><p>Alex did know why he didn't really do this very much, because he always felt like his cock wasn't quite big enough to feel good for Greg. But by the sounds Greg was making, it didn't seem to matter. A cock was a cock, and it still felt so nice to be inside him as Alex slowly pushed forward, pinning down Greg's shoulders to assert just a little bit more authority. </p><p>It was definitely different to having sex with his wife. She felt different. Softer. Well. No, not softer. Not tighter, either. Different kind of tightness. Different kind of heat and wetness and intensity. It was also overwhelming, too, to be owning Greg like this, not because Greg had ordered it, but because Alex himself had ordered it. God, the power in fucking him like this was such a thrill! </p><p>He spent a little while slowly getting used to the sensation of being inside him before he found his rhythm, and began to speed up, feeling a growing desperation to get off. Oh, it felt so nice. So, so nice. Perhaps if he'd done this before he'd been totally flogged, he might have taken his time with it, but his arms were beginning to ache, and he found himself coming far sooner than he'd wanted, but honestly, he didn't particularly care because slumping down on top of Greg to cuddle his huge warm body after he'd come was such a nice feeling too. </p>
<hr/><p>Greg wanted to turn over so he could cuddle Alex, if he was honest. Poor boy seemed utterly tuckered out, lying over him like that. He had been good and held on to his own orgasm, but to be fair, Alex didn't give him enough time to get over the line anyway so. That was largely a moot point. It had felt good though. Maybe he should let Alex take charge and fuck him again, just so he could really experience it and pin him down like that. God, Greg really did love being held down. </p><p>It did seem like Alex had hit his limit though, and that his dominance was over. This switched Greg's brain away from being subby because Alex needed him, and he had to take care of him now if he was going to not be sore for a fortnight. He lay there for a while, since Alex seemed to need to lie there for a while, rising up in his own safe way, so that Alex didn't have to worry about him. </p><p>"You done, sir? Because you feel done," Greg said, breaking the silence as he glanced over his shoulder.</p><p>Alex gave a heavy, satisfied sigh. "Uhh, yeah, I think so. Cuddles?" </p><p>Greg laughed softly. "Sure, once you untie me. You tired yourself out and I'm not taking you back to your wife like this."</p><p>"Aww, but she wouldn't mind," Alex said, whining a little as he got up off him to untie him. </p><p>"I think she would, Alex," Greg said. </p><p>"Hmm, maybe," Alex said.</p><p>Greg lay still until he was totally free. He was going to shift over to cuddle Alex, but Alex pushed him down and instead took a moment to massage his wrists and ankles before he consented to letting Greg turn over. But Alex wasn't done yet. He sunk down between his legs and sucked Greg slowly until he came. Then, finally, Alex let Greg go. Finally free, Greg shifted and moved him so he could cuddle Alex properly. </p><p>"Thank you, Daddy," Alex murmured as he kissed Greg's hands softly.</p><p>"Always a pleasure, Alex. How are you feeling?" Greg said, feeling like he really should check in with him.</p><p>"Really good. Like, super good. Just what I needed, Greg," Alex said.</p><p>"That's good. You gonna let me take care of you properly now?" Greg said. </p><p>Alex nodded against his chest. "Yes, of course. I'm not stupid."</p><p>"Well, sometimes you are. Anyway you need a rub down first before I will consent to letting you go, and I hope you brought that damn lotion with you, because you're going to need it," Greg said, feeling a little more dominant now that Alex seemed to have apparently run out of Dommy energy. </p><p>Alex seemed to think for a moment. "Hmm, yes, I think so."</p><p>Greg kissed his head softly. "Good boy."</p><p>Alex closed his eyes and smiled. "Thank you, sir."</p>
<hr/><p>Alex had no idea how late it was now. All he knew was that Greg had spent a long time rubbing him down and treating his marks, making sure he walked around to get his body moving properly, as well as making sure he'd eaten something substantial and had a glass of water. Alex was very glad about that because he would not have remembered that. His mind was in a haze now, a very happy haze, but a haze nonetheless. He'd needed Greg to help him recover properly or Rachel would go spare at him for not taking care of himself. He was allowed to play with Greg as much as he wanted, but he couldn't be reckless, and not taking care of himself after demanding a hard full-body flogging was definitely being reckless.</p><p>Now, they were simply tucked up in bed, just cuddling, enjoying the last dregs of the night for what they were. Alex was exhausted, but very happy. He had loved topping, but he also loved just being Greg's little boy, all curled up in his arms. </p><p>"I'm glad you let me be in charge tonight, sir," Alex murmured against Greg's chest.</p><p>"It was a very nice surprise, Alex, thank you. I enjoyed it very much," Greg said.</p><p>"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I want to do that again. I like bossing you around," Alex said.</p><p>"Yeah, well, don't get used to it. Daddy's back, and you're still my little boy," Greg said.</p><p>Alex beamed. "Love you, Daddy!"</p><p>Greg kissed the top of his head. "Love you too, Alex."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>